Yami Ni Ikiru
' 闇に生きます'is No Good Deed in Wicked in Tokyo's production. The title translates to Living in Darkness. Lyrics Kangi ELPHABA: フィエロ！ エレカ　ナーメン　ナーメン アア　タム　アア　タム　エレカ　ナーメン エレカ　ナーメン　ナーメン アア　タム　アア　タム　エレカ　ナーメン 祈りの　言葉に 命を捧げる 叶えよ　この想い 呪いの　言葉が この身を　焼いても 命を守りたい 死なせない エレカ　ナーメン　ナーメン アア　タム　アア　タム　エレカ　ナーメン エレカ　ナーメン　ナーメン アア　タム　アア　タム　エレカ。。。エレカ 救えるのか 祈りが届くのか 不安が心を突き刺す フィエロ　生きて 愛する人を　失う悲しみは 二度といや 生きてきたのよ 自分に嘘をつかずに 愛を信じて　それだけ 何をしても憎まれてしまうの 何故か　何故なの？ ネッサ ディラモンド先生 フィエロ　フィエロ 災い呼び　闇つきまとう それが私の運命なのか それならいいわ　私は魔女よ 今の私は　魔女になるだけ 一人堕ちるの　闇の世界の底まで 愛する人に　別れ告げる　私なの 恐れるがいい　私は 邪悪な魔女　そう「ウィキッド」 それが運命(さだめ)なのか こんなに愛しているのに 救えないのは何故 もういい 闇に　生きるだけ Romaji ELPHABA: Fiero! Ereka nāmen nāmen Ā tamu Ā tamu ereka nāmen Ereka nāmen nāmen Ā tamu Ā tamu ereka nāmen Inori no kotoba ni Inochi o sasageru Kanaeyo kono omoi Noroi no kotoba ga Kono mi o yaite mo Inochi o mamoritai Shina senai Ereka nāmen nāmen Ā tamu Ā tamu ereka nāmen Ereka nāmen nāmen Ā tamu Ā tamu ereka... Ereka Sukueru no ka Inori ga todoku no ka Fuan ga kokoro o tsukisasu Fiero ikite Aisuruhito o ushinau kanashimi wa Nidoto iya Ikite kita no yo Jibun ni uso o tsukazu ni Ai o shinjite soredake Nani o shite mo nikuma rete shimau no Nazeka nazena no? Nessa Diramondo sensei Fiero Fiero Wazawai yobi yami tsukimatō Sore ga watashinounmeina no ka Sorenara ī wa watashi wa majo yo Ima no watashi wa majo ni naru dake Hitori ochiru no yami no sekai no soko made Aisuruhito ni wakare tsugeru watashina no Osoreruga ī watashi wa Jaakuna majo-sō `u~ikiddo' Sore ga unmei (sadame) na no ka Kon'nani aishite irunoni Sukuenai no wa naze Mō ī Yami ni ikiru dake Direct Translation Elphaba: Fierro! Ereka Namen Namen Aa Aa Tam Tam Ereka Namen Ereka Namen Namen Aa Aa Tam Tam Ereka Namen In the words of prayer We dedicate their lives This thought of life The words of the curse Even cooked the body I want to protect life To die Ereka Namen Namen Aa Aa Tam Tam Ereka Namen Ereka Namen Namen Aa Aa Tam Tam Ereka. . . Ereka Or able to save Or please arrive Pierce the heart of anguish Living Fierro pain of losing a loved one is Again hatred Have you lived Not lie to yourself Just believe in love Whoever is hated even make Why Not why? Nessa Teacher Diramondo Fierro Fierro it haunts the disaster called the dark Whether it is my destiny Well, I say I Witch Now I'll only be a witch In the bottom of the dark world of a person falling The I of the say goodbye to loved ones Fear but say I Wicked Witch in a "Wicked" Whether the fate (together) And even though I love you so much Why not save the That's enough Just live in the dark Wicked Lyrics - Japanese Kangi: Yami Ni Ikiru Wicked Lyrics - Japanese Romaji: Yami Ni Ikiru thumb|300px|right Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Songs sung by Elphaba Thropp